kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Kirara Kawakami
Kirara Kawakami (川上きらら, Kawakami Kirara) is a high school student at Karasumori High School, as well as Tokine's classmate. She is an anime-only character, not present in the manga. Appearance Kirara always wears the Karasumori Academy uniform in her appearances. She has brown hair with two curly sections on each side of her shoulders. She is a little shorter than Tokine and is thin. Personality Kirara is in awe of Tokine's intelligence, especially considering that Tokine has never had a tutor. She also greatly dislikes Mao Shinohara on Tokine's behalf, since Mao typically insults Tokine out of jealousy.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 2 Although Tokine often has to decline offers to hang out with Kirara, Kirara remains Tokine's most vocal supporter, and encourages Tokine to get out and enjoy life more.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 43 Plot 'No Tutor Needed' When a male student fails to answer a difficult math problem at the blackboard, the teacher calls on Tokine. She easily provides the correct answer, much to the class' amazement and Kirara's delight. After class, Mao suggests that Tokine was able to answer because she had a tutor at home, and considers asking her father to hire a better one. Tokine reveals to Kirara that she never has had a tutor or gone to cram school, which only amazes Kirara more. Kirara suggests that Tokine say that the next time Mao insults her, but Tokine declines, saying they aren't enemies. 'A Spoiled Appetite' Kirara invites Tokine to eat lunch under the off-season cherry blossom tree, which is in the middle school courtyard. Tokine declines because she has other responsibilities, so Kirara goes alone. However, Mao and her friends are already eating under the tree, so Kirara leaves in disgust.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 6 'Fortune Favors the Unprepared' Kirara uses a magazine article to predict Tokine's fortune, which says that a boy that all the other girls like will be after her. Tokine says it isn't important, but Mao disagrees, and says she'll be the one to get the guy. Shortly after, Mao chokes on a bone in a piece of fish that she was eating. Later on, Kirara and Tokine are about to leave school when Kimiya Hachioji appears, surrounded by his fangirls. He asks them to move aside because he is searching for someone. Kirara recognizes him at once and is thrilled, but Tokine has no idea who he is. Kimiya approaches Mao, and she assumes he is looking for her, but Kimiya walks past her and instead grasps Tokine's hands. Kirara is amazed that Tokine's fortune came true.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 25 'The Bushman Boyfriend' Tokine and Kirara are on their way to eat lunch outside when Tokine spots Yoshimori waving at her from behind a tree. She tells Kirara to go ahead and briefly talks with Yoshimori. Kirara follows, sees them together, and excitedly assumes Yoshimori is Tokine's boyfriend. 'Before the Battle' On the day of the night that Kokuboro is expected to return to Karasumori, Tokine is clearly worried. Kirara notices that Tokine isn't eating her lunch, and Tokine says she isn't hungry. Kirara invites her out to a movie the next day or the day after that, but Tokine declines, knowing she must prepare for the coming battle. Mao claims that Kirara should give up, since Tokine would rather spend all night studying. Tokine apologizes for being so busy, but Kirara tells her they'll just go when she has time. Relationships Tokine Yukimura Though Tokine is reportedly known for being fair and friendly to everyone at school, she seems to have very few actual friends, but Kirara is definitely among them. Aside from being classmates, Kirara often goes out of her way to spend extra time with Tokine, despite or even because of the fact that Tokine is often too busy with other things. Kirara is also very supportive of Tokine, instantly defending her if Mao should make a rude comment. Trivia *Kirara seems to be the anime's version of Madoka: both are considered Tokine's best friend, and they both have virtually the same conversation with Tokine about boys.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 219Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 62, pages 17-18 In addition, both assume Yoshimori is Tokine's boyfriendKekkaishi anime, Episode 40, or at least that he would make a good one for her. References Navigation Category:Non-Powered Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Students